Even when it ends, there are more complications
by Moraira Jaxxon
Summary: This is a continuation of the 6th book. It may spoil some of the books so please do not read unless you want to spoil your readings of the other books.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1:**

I woke up to the sweet California breeze that came through my window. Only problem is I forgot it's freezing in the morning. When Jessie was still here he would always close my window for me when it was too cold. Now that he is human again, I freeze my ass off in the morning. I also woke to the great satisfaction of not listening to Spike scratching at walls, begging for food. Since Jessie doesn't live with me anymore, neither does the devil cat. I got out of my cozy bed and looked in the mirror. My hair looked like Spike had made it its nest.

"Shower time." I walked out into the hallway and… no surprise. The bathroom is taken by my stupid brother Dopey. It would be amazing if I could have my own bathroom that did not smell like a man's ass and I wouldn't need to wear a gas mask when I walked in there. My hatred for Dopey soon disappeared when I smelled the bacon floating from the kitchen. Did I happen to mention my step-dad Andy is an amazing cook? I actually wonder if that was the only reason my mom married him. When I walked into the kitchen, it was like walking into a candle shop. There are so many pretty scents but when they are all put together, it smells like crap. Today's menu was scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Mhmmm.

"Good morning sweetie," my mother called.

"What's up?" Of course my mother would never answer a stupid teen question like that. She just kissed my forehead and tried to brush my hair with my fingers.

"Don't try mom, you might break something," I smiled as I walked toward the living room. Sitting on the couch was Doc, my littlest step-brother, with his nose stuck in _Great Expectations_.

"Hey bud," I smirked as I messed up his hair.

"Hi, well, before you mess up my hair, you could fix yours."

"Shut up leprechaun!"

"Suze, is your guest going to be coming soon, breakfast is almost ready," Andy yelled from the kitchen.

"Hopefully," I yelled back. I walked to the dresser in the family room and grabbed a brush. I tried to get through the snarls and finally got my hair to look decent. The doorbell rang and I called I'd get it. Hoping it was my guest, I walked a little faster than I thought I would. Unfortunately, it wasn't the person I expected…

"Hey Suze…"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to…"

"Paul, didn't we decide not to talk in public anymore?"

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to give you your birthday present." Paul handed me a present that was wrapped in brown paper and a black bow.

"Well…uh…thank you Paul. Have a great day," I started to close the door and his arm stopped it.

"Suze, if…if you and you know who don't work out, then…can we give it another try?"

"Paul," I had to laugh, this was just too funny, "Thank you for the gift again, and have a god day." I closed the door and let out a sigh. I threw the present on the dresser and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was that hunny?" My mom asked, wondering if it was a boy trying to drool all over me (which it kinda was, but I made sure he kept his mouth closed).

"Oh… no one," I grabbed a strip of bacon and bit half of it off. Today was going to be a good day, and if it wasn't, I'd be very, very pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

"Finally! You're here! I thought you wouldn't come." I smiled as I let my guest come in.

"Now why on earth, querida, would I do that?" Jessie smiled as he closed the door behind him. We walked together into the kitchen and sat down at the two empty seats.

"Happy birthday Suzie!" my mother smiled across the table from me. Andy came in with the last two plates and placed them on the table. I got to get my food first because it was my birthday. If it wasn't my birthday, I probably wouldn't have gotten any food at all. I went a little slow at choosing my food so I could torture my brothers, I mean step-brothers. When I finished, they leaped for the food like two lions attacking a carcass before the "alpha male", or Andy, stopped them and let Jessie get his food.

"Ah, come on dad, I'm hungry!" Dopey moaned, sitting back in his chair.

"Wait your turn pig," I laughed. Dopey wanted to say something back, but Andy gave him a harsh look.

"So, hunny, what are you and Jessie going to do later?" My mother asked with interest.

"Well, I think later tonight we are going to go out to dinner and a movie…" I questioned, because I really didn't know what we were going to be doing.

"Well, that's just lovely," my mom smiled. I looked over at Jessie and gave him the "what the hell?" look. He just smiled back and went back to eating. Ah, I hate that about men, they always hide their secrets, and this is a really good one! I finished my food and went up to my room, thinking about what would happen tonight…

But, of course, I would have to wait. And while I wait, I have to help a cute ghost in my bedroom. And of course it wasn't Jessie because Jessie was alive now, so who the hell was he?

"Um, may I help you?" I said shutting my door, so no one would hear. Well, no one could hear us over Dopey's heavy metal music playing down the hall anyway.

"Yeah you could," The ghost said a little weak. He was tall and had gorgeous eyes and of course he had to die in his underwear, which was boxers, and his lovely eight pack was showing. I could tell when he was living he probably had girls drooling after him, like I kinda was now. Wait! I have a boyfriend! Stop thinking about his hot body…NO! NO! NO! Soooooo wrong!

"I know why I died and I think I know why I'm here. I was going to propose to my girlfriend and I never got to truly tell her I love her. So, could you give her this?" He handed me a box which obviously had a ring inside.

"What are you and your girlfriend's name? Just so I know who to contact."

"I'm Wes and my girlfriend is Julie Slater."

"K, thanks….wait," Did I just hear him say Slater as in PAUL SLATER! "Is she in any way, shape or form related to Paul Slater?"

"Yeah, she's his cousin." I defiantly had a feeling that I would be getting closer to Paul Slater in the next couple weeks.

"Well, hopefully, I won't see you again. And, can you please leave my room? I have to change."

"Sure, and thank you very much," He said as he disappeared. Shit.


End file.
